Over the Years
by Roguie
Summary: Abby thinks back over seven years of Christmases with Connor, all leading to a surprise present she has for him under this year's tree.  Pure fluffy fluff fluff.  A Connor/Abby Secret Santa written for Tay 21!  Merry Christmas!


Title: Over the Years

Author: SunSpecOps/ Danae Bowen/ Roguie

Fandom: Primeval

Characters: Connor/Abby

Rating: K

A/N: Written for Tay_21 as a Secret Santa for the connorandabby community. Figured I'd get this up now before I left for my dad's, as I'm not sure how much time I'll have between now and tomorrow to do so! (OMG seriously, where am I going to find time to read all the lovely ficcies I see up!) Within you'll find a holiday far from home, a year after their wedding, hot chocolate and snuggles by the fire. And a little surprise at the end that my muse through in all on her own.

A/N2: I have to say I've struggled with my Denial Secret Santa, but this story here, well it wrote itself. It surprised me, and I grinned for a day after writing it, so I hope it does the same for everyone else. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone!

Summary: Abby thinks back over seven years of Christmases with Connor, all leading to a surprise present she has for him under this year's tree. Pure fluffy fluff fluff.

Disclaimer: Primeval quite obviously doesn't belong to me - I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices… needs… wants… desires… I've always put them back before, this time is no different. Please don't sue - my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.

**~~~E~~~**

"Abby, me toes are cold."

"Then you should've worn warmer socks."

He paused, glancing down at his feet then back to his wife. "I don't own warmer socks."

Abby laughed lightly, turning to wrap her arm around him, snuggling herself against him as they walked through the snow covered trails in Northern Ontario, Canada. Lester had looked at them like they'd gone mad when they'd requested this time off, three weeks to go out of country, three weeks to visit the tiny town of Gravenhurst, three weeks to spend at a lodge where they had endless winter activities in which to indulge. The fact that those three weeks spanned the week prior to Christmas and two weeks after had nothing to do with it. Abby's smile was irrepressible as they made their way through the wooded trails, breathing in the impossibly crisp air, drinking in the freshness around them even as Connor groaned about his damp feet. They'd spent near to seven years together as so many different things, and each year had spent Christmas in each other's company.

_~~~E~~~_

The first year they'd been flatmates, buddies, nothing more. That Christmas morning she'd snarled at Connor when he'd pulled her from her sheets before the sun had even lightened the horizon, but found herself faced with coffee and biscuits on the kitchen table and his eyes were dancing. She'd softened after the caffeine hit her body, when he handed her a little present wrapped so carefully. She'd melted when she saw the necklace inside; a simple silver pendant of a lizard with brilliant green eyes hung from the most delicate chain she'd ever let slide through her fingers. He'd blushed when he caught the shine in her eyes, his fingers coming up to scratch the back of his neck, his eyes cast downwards as he waited for her reaction.

"Figured if you were maybe thinking of doing the girl thing, um, again... that'd look proper nice around your neck."

She'd pressed her lips to his cheek softly, grinning as the red flush of his skin deepened, and she could almost swear she could hear his heart miss a beat. Of course, it had all been ruined quickly when their phones rang and they'd gone off to chase a flock of dromaeosaurs that had come through a poorly timed anomaly at a business park downtown.

_~~~E~~~_

The second year they'd been best friends, inseparable, joined at the hip kind of friends. That year they'd decorated the flat together, and laughed as Rex tangled himself in the tree, knocking the ornaments to the ground, shattering them. They'd realized that plastic decorations were the way to go and had formed a quiet truce with Rex for the two days leading up to Christmas. She'd been expecting him that year, eyes closed but awake when six am came around and her door flung open with the exuberance of a seven year old child. This year she'd frowned and growled at him, but there was no negative emotion behind her dark looks; rather her blue eyes sparkled brightly as she sat down to her coffee and watched as Connor rummaged under the tree, finding the gifts she'd left out for him, bringing the gift he'd left for her. Her gifts to him were nothing special, something any best friend would give another - video games, films, all things Connor would enjoy in the rare moments he had time to spare. His gift to her, however, once again brought that tinge of red to his cheeks as he shifted uncomfortably, waiting for her reaction.

"How..." she'd whispered, unable to find the proper words.

He'd shrugged, "I've got a mate, y'know, that does that sort of thing."

In her hands lay a blown glass sculpture of what could only be Rex, head cocked to the side, eyes bright, wings down at his side.

"Had to use a stock image from the internet, sorry." Connor mumbled quietly, finding a suddenly great amount of interest in his fingertips.

"Con... he's perfect... I..." She didn't have the chance to finish, however, as Connor's mobile rang and he disappeared upstairs to take a Christmas morning call from Caroline, sparing her a backward glance filled with apology.

_~~~E~~~_

The third year they had no idea what they were. Friends but more. Not lovers but could be given the chance. That year Connor missed putting up the decorations and wasn't at her bedroom door at a ridiculously early time, but that was because she'd sent him away. He was living across town at Lester's, and when Abby's eyes opened that Christmas morning, she realized how distinctly she missed his presence. She made her own breakfast that morning, sitting at the table, staring at the tree in the lounge that had nothing for her underneath it. A few simple presents lay wrapped waiting for Jack to awaken, for Connor to come by, but her brother had simply forgotten anything for her, and Connor hadn't been by in a week.

When the doorbell rang an hour after she'd awakened, she practically flew across the flat, swinging the door open ready to throw her arms around the ridiculously sweet guy she was expecting. Instead, a little wrapped box lay on her doorstep, an envelope taped securely to the top. She frowned, leaning down to pick up her gift, looking down the street to where she saw no one.

"Connor?" she called quietly, but there was no answer, leaving her to sigh quietly and retreat back to her warm flat to open her present alone. She started with the note that read very simply, "Didn't want to interrupt the first family Christmas you've had in a while, I know how important it is."

In the little gift wrapped box she found a framed photograph that brought tears to her eyes. It had been taken less than a year ago and was of everyone important: herself, Connor, Cutter, Stephen and Jenny. She didn't know exactly when the picture had been taken or why, but they were all laughing as if the anomalies weren't about to rip apart all of their worlds. Connor had his arm wrapped around Abby from behind, and she knew the look on her face meant he was about to receive her fist into his shoulder. Stephen stood off to the side, a bemused expression as he watched on, Cutter grinning at Jenny who was helpless to do anything but smile back. She found herself smiling through tears as she looked down at all the people she loved, her heart pounding painfully in her chest as she realized the magnitude of the mistake she'd made in cutting Connor out of her home life. She picked up her mobile immediately and dialled his number, terrified for a moment he wouldn't answer, breathing out her relief when his sweet voice came over the line.

"Merry Christmas, Abby."

"You're coming over for dinner." She replied firmly, not stopping to return the greeting.

"Am I?" His tone was cautiously optimistic, crossed with a tinge of humour.

"If you know what's good for you."

Her doorbell rang five minutes later.

_~~~E~~~_

The fourth year they'd only had each other. Christmas dinner consisted of roots and bulbs boiled over an open fire, a touch of seaweed they'd found to give the nutrients flavour. Still, he'd jostled her awake as the sun rose over the treetops, grinning from ear to ear as he handed her a heavy object wrapped in dried leaves. This year they were very new lovers, the blush of fresh emotion still hanging in the air between them as ridiculous smiles crossed their faces. She'd known he was up to something in the weeks past, disappearing at odd hours of the day and night, telling her to stay safe in the shelter that he knew what he was doing. She'd laughed at his secrecy, telling him it served him right if he became the main course in a raptor family dinner for sneaking off alone, but he'd always laughed her off quietly.

She had nothing for him, this first Christmas they'd spent together as mates, but he didn't care. He'd brushed away her embarrassment as he forced his crudely wrapped gift into her hands and pressed his lips to hers without hesitation.

"What could you give me that's better than what I've already got?" he'd asked, raw honesty burning in his dark eyes.

It was her turn to blush, her turn to shift uncomfortably on the ground as he watched her with eyes so confident that she wondered for just a moment who was this man and where was the boy she'd once known.

She laughed out loud when she pulled the leaves from her gift. Under it all was a hand whittled Christmas tree, although a bit crude, created for her with so much care that she almost couldn't help herself and very nearly began to cry. This time in the Cretaceous, although spent with Connor, had taken it's toll on Abby; she was tired, she wanted to go home, and while Connor spent every day secure in the knowledge that this was the day they were going back, Abby knew that this was it, this was their life. It was hard bearing that burden alone, but she refused to crush his spirit, and now, laying in her hands was the reason why.

God, she loved him.

_~~~E~~~_

Their fifth year together should have been a joyful one, but instead life got in their way. Somehow, Connor had kept his impossibly big promise to get her home, and he had, through luck, through determination, whatever, they'd stepped through that anomaly and had their lives back... mostly. The first days they spent at each other's side, unable to be apart for minutes never mind hours. The first weeks they spent backing each other up, they came as a matched set. The first months they spent readjusting themselves to life in a city where the greatest predators were the politicians and well, it was next to impossible to protect yourself from them. Somehow, through it all, they'd grown apart. Abby blamed herself, when they first got home she was in shock, barely able to believe it much less live it. She'd pushed Connor away, stretching herself out, finding her place in the world again, finding herself again. Connor hadn't complained, but with regret she watched him retreat back into himself. It had been her fault he needed the approval of someone like Philip Burton to make himself feel important again. It was her fault he thought he needed to be more for her to be proud of him. It was her fault he felt like the Connor Temple she'd known and loved for five years wasn't enough for her. It was her fault that Christmas at Jess's was spent without words, gifts purchased without thought, and the second Burton rang Connor's mobile he was out the door, choosing his lab over dinner with Abby faster than she could bite back the tears that filled her eyes.

_~~~E~~~_

Their sixth year together was something different. They'd married on Christmas Eve, a simple ceremony in a simple church with only their closest friends in attendance. That year they'd spent the night in each other's arms, but the day was spent packing and getting ready to catch their flight out of London for the four short days they'd been given for their honeymoon. They'd spent that year snowed in at the airport, however, their plans stalled by a freak blizzard that closed all the runways and left them dozing in uncomfortable airport chairs with hundreds of other miserable travellers. It was well into the next day before the roads were cleared for them to drive home, their honeymoon cancelled, their plans delayed. Still, neither let it get to them, and instead worked on making their new flat a home, finding new ways and new rooms in which to experience the fresh rush of newly married life. Their presents lay forgotten in their suitcases until the couple resurfaced three days later to head back to work. It was a good year.

_~~~E~~~_

Now, as they made their way through the snowy grounds of the lodge, heading back to their private cabin after a day spent hiking through the forest trails, they prepared to celebrate their seventh Christmas together. Abby had made sure that nothing would go wrong; she'd asked all calls to their room be held until the next night, she'd turned off both their mobiles when they'd first arrived and Connor wasn't allowed his until they were safely back on the plane home. Dinner was already ordered with a time for delivery, and judging by the shocked look on Connor's face, the lodge staff had indeed done as Abby requested while she'd spent the last several hours distracting her husband somewhere other than their bed.

When they stepped through the doorway to their cabin, Abby realized that the staff had out done themselves. The entire cabin was laced with garland and ribbons, and a massive blue spruce tree was set up in the corner of the lounge area, beside the fireplace. Connor's eyes lit up like a child's as he walked into the room and he turned to her, grinning from ear to ear.

"You did this for me?"

She mirrored his grin, shrugging quietly. "Yeah, for us."

The breath whooshed out of her lungs as he pulled her into a giant hug, lifting her off her feet, spinning her around. "You are beyond the most brilliant wife ever!"

"Let me down, idiot," she laughed, fondly, slapping his shoulder with a familiar light touch.

He did as he was asked, but not without stealing a slow, lingering kiss from her lips, pulling away only when the air in the room grew thin, and their hearts beat heavily in their chests.

The fireplace was turned on, the flames flickering in the low light of the setting sun and they were just settling down together on the sofa when a low knock sounded on the door. Room service came and went quickly, setting their places at the table before disappearing back out into the cold darkness. Abby never even felt the chill as she grinned, eying the mugs of hot chocolate left with their meals. Some couples felt the need for fancy dinners, wine and flowers even on a quiet night in, Christmas Eve or not, Abby had insisted on nothing more than hamburgers, french fries, and the two steaming mugs of liquid chocolate, one of which now lay cradled between her fingers as she lifted the mug to her lips sipped delicately. Connor looked at her oddly when she waved away the food, indicating he eat while she curled up on the sofa, gazing off into the distance that the flames in the fire offered. He joined her a few minutes later, pulling her against him as he settled into the corner of the sofa.

"So," Connor started quietly, sipping his cup of hot chocolate, as Abby settled against his chest.

"So, what?" Abby grinned, hiding her sparkling eyes from Connor's gaze.

"A surprise vacation to a lodge in Canada, Christmas out of nowhere, 'n hot chocolate by the fire. Why do I get the feeling I'm being set up for something?"

"Burton uses you to destroy the world and you don't blink, but your wife takes you on holiday and all of the sudden there's a conspiracy." She entwined her fingers with his as she curled up against him further, her body language letting him know she was only teasing.

He feigned insult for a moment before squeezing her lightly. "C'mon, Abs, you wouldn't've dragged me half way across the world if you didn't have something planned." His voice turned teasing. "You got me a totally awesome gift, yeah? So awesome you couldn't give it to me at home?"

She sighed softly, her lips tugging upwards. "Yes, Connor, we flew half way around the world so that I could give you your present, you're right."

"Cool!" She could feel him twitch under her, scanning the room. "So, um, where's it at?"

A single eyebrow lifted and she shook her head. "It's not Christmas morning yet. What makes you think you're getting that present tonight?"

He chuckled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Because you never tell me no. Now where is it?"

"Jackass."

"You married me."

"Oh, that's real nice, Connor. Under the tree."

Abby found herself laughing as she was tossed back onto the sofa and Connor shot to his feet, grinning as he found the little box wrapped under the tree. Once again Abby found herself noting that she had to leave a huge tip for the lodge staff, she'd left the box at the check in counter with explicit instruction that it had to be under the tree when the staff were finished, and sure enough...

Connor's exuberance couldn't be contained as he shook the little box, twisting it in every direction possible, trying to guess what was inside. When no sound came from within, he looked at her and cocked an eyebrow. "It's not empty, is it?"

She laughed harder, pulling herself up to sit cross legged as Connor came back to sit beside her. "Nope, it's the bill from the lodge."

"With our track record... yeah."

Abby pulled her lip between her teeth, her blue eyes filled with an unreadable emotion as she watched him pick at the paper cautiously. "Con, just open it!"

"I'm savouring me surprise, aren't I?"

"Connor Temple, I swear..."

He pulled the bright wrapping paper from the small, flat box, setting it to the side. With care he pulled apart the box, glancing down at the small black and white printed photo inside. A look of confusion crossed his face as he picked up the indistinct picture, looking at it from several angles before the exact moment he recognized it struck home and his jaw fell open.

"Abby, is this...?"

She nodded wordlessly, chewing her lip harder as she watched a hundred emotions cross his face in seconds. Confusion turned to shock. Shock to awe. She watched the awe turn to a moment of pure terror and then he looked back up at her and terror turned into the brightest smile she'd seen on a human being in her entire life.

"We're...?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

She held up six fingers, indicating the number of months left before their family of two grew to three.

"Baby?"

She finally started laughing, nudging his knee with her toes. "Some variation of the sort... daddy."

And that was the moment it sunk in. Abby found herself swept off the sofa, spun in the air and then put on her feet as he apologized rapidly. In seconds she was picked up and put back on the sofa, asked if she was okay, and then forced to watch as he paced, talking a mile a minute, not once finishing a sentence.

"Con..."

"We're going to have to get a bigger place, think they'll let us out of our lease early?"

"Connor..."

"I'll paint the room, you shouldn't be around the fumes, they've done studies, you know?"

"Connor, I..."

"What about the ARC? Lester can't let you out in the field now, we've got to let them know so they can find a fill in."

"Connor, we have..."

"Oh, and we need to come up with names. Is it a boy or a girl? Maybe we can do one of those both names... no, they'll get made fun of in school. Well, really, it's my child, they're likely to be made fun of anyway. 'Course it's yours too, it'll likely get made fun of then kick their arse and we'll have to go to have a sit down with the head master."

As he continued to babble quietly, pacing the room as a thousand thoughts assaulted him in rapid progression, Abby climbed to her feet. When his pacing had him turn back her way, she made sure to be standing in front of him. He froze in place a step before walking into her and thinking quickly, she raised her hands to his face, cupping his cheeks in her palms, holding him steady.

"Connor, we're having a baby."

"I got that, Abs, thanks."

"He's going to be a little you, and a little me, and we're going to love him even if he is a geek who kicks ass."

Connor grinned, a bit of colour finally returning to his cheeks as her blue eyes held his gaze firmly.

"Our flat is fine, it's a baby, not a Saint Bernard. We'll move before he starts school, until then we don't need anything bigger."

She moved into his space, lining her body up with his, allowing one hand to trail down the side of his neck, down his arm, resting on his hip as she pressed her lips to his gently, stealing away the last bit of his tension.

"We don't have to name him now, he won't be here for a few months so we have time, and I have final veto so you don't get him harassed by calling him Londo or something equally as ridiculous. Lester already knows, how do you think we got this holiday in the first place. I'm officially on desk work when we return. You can paint any room you like, as long as I get to choose the colours. And I love you, Connor Temple."

This time when her lips met his he came alive, his hands moving to her hair, pulling her to him, teeth clicking as they adjusted for the heavier pressure. One hand came free and slid down her back, moulding her to him as he moved them easily across the small cabin to the bed nestled in the corner. She squeaked into his mouth as she found herself placed on the queen size mattress, but giggled when he moved away and a shot of concern crossed his features.

"No, idiot, you won't hurt the baby," she laughed fondly, answering before he asked, reaching for the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head with one fluid movement.

Clothes found corners and sofas and lamps upon which to land as they eagerly came together, this time in celebration of new life and new beginnings.

Funny that. They'd just gotten this Christmas thing figured out, and now next year it was going to be yet a whole new adventure.

But what an adventure it would be.

Somewhere, deep in the night, Connor wondered how a guy like him could ever have gotten so lucky. Of course, when Abby snuggled against him, murmuring in her sleep, her tired voice stalling his heart with emotion, he reckoned it didn't matter anyway. His little family was the perfect thing celebrate on a quiet Christmas night.

**~~~Fin~~~**


End file.
